Shikaeru
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome is forced back to her own time after the final battle, never to see her friends again. The well was to be sealed for good and for her own safety, Kagome is sent her mother's relatives on the other side of Tokyo... Did I mention that Kagome prefers to appear as a male? (FIXED Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

_******UPDATE: **_I had to delete and repost this story because apparently, I did something to make it repeat itself three times. *sigh* Sorry about that. Hope you were still entertained though.

_**A/N: **_I would like to thank **Sleeping Moon **for helping me with this story. She said that I inspired her to do a RanmaXKagome, but I think it's the other way around. Thank you, dear! I appreciate all your help. Some parts of this story were her suggestions so I'll probably thank her a lot for the duration of the fanfic.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing _except _the plot where Kagome is involved (I don't own her either!)

The well.

It finally stopped working.

Kagome held out a trembling hand to touch the wood.

It was over.

She can't believe it was finally over. Almost a year of hunting for Jewel shards, and fighting Naraku…

The priestess clutched the cursed Jewel hanging from her neck. It had sent her back to her time without so much as a goodbye to her friends. Kagome smiled bitterly. It was sort of like the first time it took her to the Feudal Era. Talk about déjà vu.

Kagome sucked in a breath as she felt herself crumble beside the well. Tears streamed heavily down her face and her shoulders shook with every sob. She didn't know why she was crying. She had finished her mission. She had done everything, fixed everything.

'_Then _why_? Is _this _why I was sent to the past? To kill Naraku? That was it? …I should be happy right? One of the greatest threats to mankind was finally gone... But why do I feel so alone? …Inuyasha… Sango-chan… Miroku-sama… Shippo-chan…Kirara…'_

Too absorbed in her sorrow, Kagome ignored the injuries she had sustained from the intense battle just moments ago. Her shirt was soaked with blood still flowing from her wounds. She was tattered and bruised, covered in dirt. But she didn't care. Kagome stayed where she was, beside a normal, ancient well, crying softly to herself.

Soon enough, the young priestess succumbed to her body's need to rest.

Souta had come to check the well, just as he did every other day, hoping to find her or Inuyasha. When he saw his sister sprawled on the floor of the well house, he immediately called for help. After a few minutes, the whole Higurashi household had gathered. Mrs. Higurashi let out a gasp of surprise at the state of her daughter. Saving her questions for later, she asked Souta to help her carry Kagome back in the house.

The old man stayed behind and eyed the well warily. Despite being old and spiritually inept, he knew danger when he saw it. Regardless of what Kagome might say when she wakes up, he was going to seal this well. He won't let the same fate befall his family again.

Inside the house, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta fussed over Kagome. They had removed her dirtied garments, cleaned and disinfected her wounds, and set her to bed. The Shikon Jewel was left unnoticed on the miko's neck. After making sure that Kagome's life was out of harm's way, Mrs. Higurashi called a family meeting in the dining room.

"What on Earth could've happened to her over there?" asked the distraught mother.

"Five hundred years in the past… I should've known better than let her continue her journey. I plan to seal the Bone-Eater's Well."

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi looked at the old priest in surprise.

"Otou-san!"

"Jii-chan!"

The old man sighed, his brows creased in a frown, "I refuse to let this happen again. Kagome is my grand-daughter… I feel partially responsible for encouraging her about the existence of demons and the spiritual world. She was better off without it!"

Mrs. Higurashi placed a comforting hand over her father's, "Otou-san, don't be so hard on yourself. None of us knew this would happen. Kagome never came back here covered in wounds. We weren't really aware of the dangers she faced five hundred years in the past. However," the two males turned to her at the unusual tone in her normally kind voice, "perhaps, you are right. As her family it is our duty to keep her safe—"

"Mama…"

Three pairs of eyes darted to the doorway of the kitchen,

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, child!"

"Onee-chan!"

The middle-aged woman got her feet first and steadied her daughter, "Kagome, dear, you should be resting! Your injuries could open up again." The young priestess sighed and tightened her hold on her mother, "You guys don't have to worry about the well. It will never open again."

"Onee-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Kagome?"

The Shikon Miko was led to a chair and sat down. Inhaling deeply, Kagome looked at her family tiredly, "We finished collecting the Jewel shards and I was transported back here against my will. I think it's the well's way of saying that I can't ever go back—that I've done my job." Her vision blurred, but she did not want her family to worry anymore, so she held back the tears.

Seeing that Kagome was trying to put up a string front, the other members of the family silently agreed to leave it at that.

_**2 Months Later…**_

Kagome looked out her window and sighed for the umpteenth time. She would miss this place.

During the same night Kagome was found collapsed near the well, they had all agreed that until powerful and effective sutras can be made, Kagome was to stay at a relative's place. They could not risk a repeat with Miss Centipede or any other demon for that matter. She would also be starting the semester at a new school. Kagome let a faint smile grace her lips, _'A new start, huh? Who knows, Kagome… you might actually enjoy being a normal teenager again…'_

There was a knock at her door. Standing up, the miko opened it to see Mrs. Higurashi smiling at her, "Kagome, it's almost time to leave. Are you sure you have everything?"

Kagome nodded, her hand instinctively went to hold the Shikon, "Yep! I'm ready."

Suddenly, her mother's face fell.

"Mama? What's wrong? I'll call you guys every week. I'll even come visit during spring break."

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on her cheek and sighed, "It's not that. Kagome, dear, it's just such a shame for you to dress up like this. You're such a beautiful girl."

The young priestess laughed slightly, "Mama, we've already been through this. It's much easier to move in boy's clothes. And don't worry, my preferences won't change with my new look!"

The woman gave her daughter a stern glare, "I hope not, Kagome Higurashi! I'm still waiting for my grandchildren to arrive."

"Mama!"

Both females burst into laughter. Mrs. Higurashi was happy to see her daughter this lively again. For the first few weeks after her ordeal, Kagome had turned quiet. She barely spoke a word and was often seen crying.

The semester had already begun, so enrolling her in a new school was a bit tedious. Still, they were able to manage. Kagome's birthday had gone by, leaving the girl even more depressed than usual. Mrs. Higurashi felt relieved when Kagome's mood began to improve from there. She began talking more. She even began playing video games with Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, dear, I hope you enjoy yourself over there." The priestess gave her an award-winning smile, "Of course, I will! If Auntie's daughters are just like her, then I shouldn't have any problem at all."

Mrs. Higurashi had a younger twin sister who married a man named Soun Tendo. Apparently, they had three daughters, the youngest being around Kagome's age. Kagome never really met her aunt, but her mother told her that she was a lovely person. Also, she hadn't ever seen her cousins because of the distance. Still, the young priestess was excited to finally be able to meet them.

Souta's voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs, "Onee-chan! Mama! The cab's here!"

"All right, dear. We'll be there in a minute!"

Mrs. Higurashi began to take a few of Kagome's luggage, and stopped midway, "Is this _all _you're bringing?"

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"Kagome, are you sure you have everything you need? I'm not so sure a backpack and duffel bag are—"

"It's fine, mama. I've learned to pack light ever since…"

Mrs. Higurashi watched her as she trailed off. Deciding not to dampen the mood, the older woman nodded in understanding and proceeded down the stairs to load the bags.

Kagome gave a wistful smile before going around her room one last time, making sure she didn't forget anything. Nodding in satisfaction, Kagome gave herself a last once-over in her mirror. Her shapeless white shirt hid her curves as well as the Shikon around her neck. Her breasts were bound, a habit she had developed in the later days of her shard-hunting. Her black pants were baggy enough to conceal the femininity of her legs, but not enough to look uncool. Black, Chinese shoes adorned her feet. On her head, there was a white cap with her hair in a tight ponytail. Kagome had learned the hard way that wearing a skimpy uniform in the Feudal Era was a bad idea.

Looking at herself, Kagome giggled. She did look like a boy, but there was still a hint of female charm. Her only reason for changing the way she dresses is because she had to continue her training. When the final battle drew near, it was agreed upon that everyone in the group needed more than just the basics of self-defense. Sango was the one who taught and trained Kagome. There were also the occasional sessions with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled sadly, it was thanks to them that she improved quite a lot. She didn't even have to rely on her bow. Another surprise was that she had a knack for adapting to different fighting styles.

"Kagome!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome made her way downstairs and out the door. Sure enough a taxi was ready and waiting. It was time to say goodbye.

"Kagome, dear, are you sure you don't want me to call your uncle and tell him that my daughter is dressed like a boy?" Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome laughed, "No, mama! I think I'll be playing the role of a boy for now. Don't worry!"

"Dear, are you sure you didn't develop something over the months?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just trying to shake things up a bit!" Mrs. Higurashi nodded in defeat before engulfing her daughter in a tight hug, "I will miss you, Kagome."

"I'll miss you, too, mama."

Going over to Souta, Kagome crouched to his level and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Well, Souta, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone all right? And help take care of Jii-chan and the shrine."

The little boy pouted, "You don't have to tell me that, sis. I've been doing that for a while now." Kagome giggled and stood up. She was a bit surprised when Souta hugged her legs. Patting his head, the boy let go and she moved on and embraced her grandfather, "Jii-chan, you take care of yourself, all right? When you need more ointment for your back, just give me a call."

He hugged her back, trying desperately to keep himself from crying. The last member of the family rubbed her legs. Picking him up, Kagome scratched him behind the ears, "Buyo, you stay out of trouble, too, you hear? Watch over the rest of them while I'm gone." The fat cat yowled an affirmative, nuzzled her before jumping down again.

"Sheesh, sis, you're only going to the other side of Tokyo. It's not like you're leaving the country or something." Kagome gave him a half-hearted glare and messed with his hair again, "Souta, you are such a little sweetheart, aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

The young priestess entered the cab and with a final wave to her family, she was off to Nerima.

_**Later that day…**_

Kagome looked at the situation she was in and twitched. Ever since she left the shrine, bad luck seemed to follow her everywhere. First, the taxi had broken down when they were half-way to the Tendo residence. Second, some punk decided to steal her wallet, forcing her to chase him all over the neighborhood. Third, it was raining and she had no umbrella. Rubbing her temples, Kagome chose to complain later. Adjusting her stuff, she continued to walk. She followed the directions her mother had written down on a piece of paper. It was a bit hard to make out the names of the streets since the paper was drenched. Kagome had taken the wrong route two times already.

Not one to give up so easily, Kagome walked on. She was about to round a corner when someone collided with her. The sudden impact caused her to fall down. _'And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse!' _Kagome whirled her head to glare at the person who bumped her only to see a red-haired girl in Chinese clothes scratching the back of her head. The priestess let out an annoyed sound before picking up her belongings and standing in front of the girl, "You should watch where you're going! What's wrong, you have two big eyes and you couldn't see me?" she noticed the girl bow her head a bit before muttering an apology.

Kagome heaved a sigh before setting her bags down and crouching in front of the small female. When she didn't get on, Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Get on, I'll take you where you want you to go. It's not healthy to stay out here in the rain." The girl still didn't move and just sent her a puzzled look. Kagome had to stop herself from glaring. Seeing as she wouldn't get on, Kagome swiftly placed the girl on her back, piggy-back style and used one hand to grab her stuff. _'Once again, I would like to point out the benefits of packing light.' _

The priestess ignored the shriek of surprise and simply walked, "So, where are you headed?"

"Um… uh…"

"You don't know?"

"China…"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned her head a bit, "China? Isn't that a little far? Are you going alone?"

The red-haired girl opened her mouth to answer but a panda appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Kagome jumped a few ways back, securing her hold on both the girl and her belongings.

"What the-? A panda? In the middle of the street!?"

The priestess studied the animal. It was huge. There was also a backpack slung over its shoulder. It was looking right at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow. This wasn't an ordinary panda. She dodged as it reached out at the girl on her back. Glancing at the girl, she noticed that instead of being scared or confused, she was actually scowling at the animal, "I take it you know him?"

The girl visibly gulped and laughed nervously, "Uh…"

Groaning, Kagome continued to run, the panda following close behind them, _'What is it with today?'_ Passing a lot of people on the street, the priestess heard whispers and gasps of surprise.

"I-Is that a panda?"

"Why's it chasing that couple?"

"Oh my!"

"What is the world coming to?"

Spotting a familiar street name, Kagome smirked. At least, the Tendo Dojo was just around the corner. Peering over her shoulder, the miko noticed that the panda was nowhere in sight. Slowing to a skid, Kagome bent over, trying to catch her breath. She was really out of shape.

"Oi, are you all right?" Without thinking, Kagome dropped the strange girl on the pavement.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face, "That was for me being chased by the panda! You knew him, didn't you? I absolutely have no idea why I even carried you all the way here!"

The girl frowned, and clenched her fist, "No one forced ya, ya know! I didn't ask ya to carry me! 'Sides! It's none of ya're business!"

Kagome scowled at her and raised an eyebrow, "You made it my business when you crashed into me! Was I supposed to leave a girl like you in the streets? And I suppose, I should have just to have thrown you to that crazy panda and been on my merry way, too?"

The red-haired girl opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again, still nothing. Kagome crossed her arms and stared at her expectantly. The girl shot to her feet and yelled, "Ah! I give up! Fine! Just do whatever you want!" She started walking away, but her collar was pulled back by Kagome. Losing her footing, the girl fell on the sidewalk again, "Why you! What the hell was that for!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed at the signboard hanging on the wall. She had reached the Tendo House. Gathering her bags again, Kagome hauled the girl by her collar into the house, "Come on, you'd better change and have something to eat before you set off for China. I can't have a pretty girl like you walk around famished and dirty in the streets."

Kagome missed the blush spreading across the strange girl's cheeks. She stopped and turned to her companion, "Oh, right! My name's Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." The miko held out a hand and smiled.

The crimson tint on the redhead's face didn't disappear, but she took the outstretched hand anyway, "Saotome Ranma…"

"Well, Ranma, wait a bit, I'm just gonna—"

Kagome was cut off when the door of the Tendo House was slid open by the panda from a while ago. The miko stepped back in fright, "Y-You again!?"

Ranma yelped and attempted to run away. Panda-san beat her to the gate and carried her thrashing form inside the house. Kagome frowned, _'What's that panda doing here?' _She followed them inside with a quick "Sorry for the intrusion."

She could hear Ranma struggling in the hallway as well as some other voices. There was a man, "Ah, they're here!" and three women by the sound of it.

Kagome walked up behind the panda and pouted. He was huge enough to fill the block the whole hallway. Kagome started to squeeze herself through. She watched as the man studied Ranma before exclaiming, "Ah! I see! You must be my niece, Kagome! Your mother told me you would be arriving soon! But I'm surprised! I thought you inherited your mother's hair color! Was your father a foreigner?"

The miko raised an eyebrow at his words. Finally able to get passed the panda fully, Kagome stumbled into view. She came face to face with a middle-aged man who had long, straight hair, and a moustache. Behind him were three girls. The man's eyes seemed to sparkle as he soon as he saw her,

"Ranma! We've waited so long! This meeting is truly a blessing!" The man came up to Kagome and pulled her in his arms. The miko tried to get away but he was obviously stronger, "W-Wait! Hold on a minute!"

"Otou-san! He can't breathe!" said one of the girls. Realizing so, the man laughed good-naturedly before pulling away, "Ah, sorry about that!"

The girl with the short, brown hair peeked over his shoulders and looked at Kagome with a delighted smile, "Woah, he _is _handsome!"

The priestess tilted her head, "Eh?"

The man went behind Kagome and pushed her a bit, "Now, now, these are my daughters. You can pick one to be your bride!" Kagome nearly fainted, "W-Wait!"

She felt him still pushing her. Growling in irritation, Kagome shouted, "I. Said. WAIT!"

The man stopped and backed away. Kagome took a deep breath and glowered at the man, "Let's make something clear, _uncle_. _I_ am Higurashi Kagome." She emphasized her point by placing a hand on her chest. The redhead came beside him and stuttered shyly,

"And… I-I'm S-Saotome Ranma…"

Silence...

_**5 Minutes Later…**_

Everyone sat around the table, the steam from the freshly prepared tea rising from each of their cups. The middle-aged man known as Soun was busy contemplating and crying on the matter. He looked to his side where a timid Ranma was seated next to a calm Kagome. On his other side, his daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were staring at them. The panda was opposite Soun.

"So… you're saying that," He glanced at Ranma, "the supposed fiancé of one of my daughters and the heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts is a _female_, while," he glanced at Kagome, "the daughter of my late wife's twin sister is a _male_?" The miko shrugged and sipped her tea. Ranma nodded slightly.

Nabiki sighed and chided her father, "Tou-san! You should've at least checked if Ranma was a boy!"

Soun let the tears fall freely as he leaned over the table dramatically, "Saotome-kun said that he was blessed with a SON!"

Akane had her arms crossed, "Eh… And what about Kagome?"

Her father shook his head violently, "I specifically remember his mother telling me that her DAUGHTER was coming!"

Kasumi put a hand to her face, "Otou-san, are you sure you did not mix them up?"

The man nodded furiously.

"Well? Now what?" asked Nabiki as she propped her head on her hand, "What about the future of the dojo?"

Ranma shifted under the tense atmosphere and all the questions. She was surprised when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. She looked at the hand before her eyes trailed to the owner. Kagome smiled at her encouragingly. Flustered, Ranma cast his gaze downward.

Catching their quick exchange, Soun suddenly got on his feet, "Yosh! There _will_ still be an engagement!"

Everyone looked at him, bewildered by his announcement. Kasumi's brows furrowed, "Otou-san?"

Akane sent her father a doubtful look, "What are planning now, otou-san?"

Soun walked behind Kagome and Ranma, pulled them to his chest, hugging them close, "These two will wed and take over the Tendo Dojo! Kagome is family and doing this will—"

"Hold on! Who said I want to get married!?" Kagome wriggled desperately in his grasp, "You have no right to tell me who to marry!"

Ranma was trying to release herself, as well, "…!"

Breaking free at last, Kagome grunted and fixed her clothes, "I don't want to be part of an engaged marriage, thank you very much! I also don't like forcing other people to marry me! These are just things you don't let other people do for you!"

Ranma watched as the 'boy' spoke freely and clearly. She was impressed by 'his' bravery.

Before anything else could be said, Akane stood up and marched up to her father, "Otou-san, he's right! You have to stop this." Soun looked at his youngest daughter pleadingly, but Akane didn't budge. Instead, the young girl took Ranma's hand, "Ne, want to go see the dojo?" The redhead nodded meekly.

Just when they were about to round a corner, Akane hesitantly turned to her cousin, "Um, y-you can come, too. If you want." Kagome seemed to think about it before beaming up at her and nodding.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

I apologize for the errors!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing _except _the plot where Kagome is involved (I don't own her either!)

* * *

Chapter 2

The girl had introduced herself to be Akane and led the way to the dojo.

"I'm sorry about otou-san. He was just so excited about meeting you, Ranma."

Ranma laughed nervously, but nodded in understanding.

Kagome walked behind them silently. She was busy admiring the traditional Japanese style of the place. It was refreshing. It reminded her greatly of her adventures.

"Kagome-kun!"

The priestess looked ahead of her and saw that Ranma and Akane were already at the entrance of the dojo. Catching up to them, Kagome gasped, "Wow! This is amazing!"

Ranma and Akane exchanged looks, "You've never been in a dojo before?"

Kagome shook her head and twirled around, "This is my first time. I was expecting a little more damage, but it's nice to see that this place is well-kept."

Akane watched as the 'boy' inspected the inside of the training hall. Originally, she despised boys. Hated them with a passion! However, looking at Kagome, 'he' didn't seem so bad. If Akane didn't know any better, 'he' acted more like a girl. That thought eased her mind. Perhaps, she could pretend that Kagome was a girl and they'd get along just fine! Coming to that conclusion, Akane giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked the redhead. Akane looked at her and smiled, "Nothing. Just had a thought. Anyway, you study martial arts, right?" Her smile grew wider when Ranma nodded.

"Wanna spar? Just for fun. I won't hurt you for real." Ranma nodded again and followed the girl to the middle of the floor.

Kagome had picked up on their conversation and leaned against a wall. Her blue eyes sparkled in interest, wondering if they could maybe teach her new things. It had been a while since her last real training, and Kagome felt herself getting rusty. _'Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea!'_

She watched intently as Akane initiated the first strike, complete with battle cry. Wincing slightly at the noise she made, Kagome was stunned to see Ranma dodge effortlessly. Akane tried again. And again. And again, pushing the other towards the wall. Ranma seemed to evade all of her attacks and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kagome smiled, _'That girl is good. Maybe I should ask her to teach me.' _Her calculating eyes shifted to the other girl. Akane was already breathing hard and frowning. There was a faint change in her stance and Kagome watched as she opted to go all-out.

Akane studied the red-haired female. Ranma wasn't attacking her at all. It was difficult to read her since she had her hands behind her back and a kind smile on her face. Seeing as going easy on her opponent won't get her anywhere, Akane became serious. Using her full strength, Akane aimed a powerful right jab at Ranma. To Akane's surprise, Ranma lifted herself on Akane's head with two fingers, expertly maneuvering her body over Akane. The wall received the brunt of Akane's punch, creating a gaping hole in the wood.

Kagome smirked. She would definitely let Ranma train her.

Akane, with her hand through the wall, looked over her shoulder. Ranma was smiling at her. Overcoming her shock, she laughed heartily before patting the redhead's shoulder, "You're prettygood! You know, Ranma, I'm glad that you're a girl."

"Huh?"

"Well, I just can't stand it if I lost to a boy." With that, Akane excused herself from the dojo and headed back to the house.

Kagome noticed the troubled look on the redhead's face and stood up, "Ne, Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Mind if you spar with me, too?"

Ranma gave her a questioning look and Kagome just chuckled, "Well, I've been practicing martial arts only around eight months ago, I think, and I was wondering if you could teach me a few tricks."

"Ah, al'right! Where do you want to start?"

Thirty minutes later found Kagome lying on her back, breathing fast and covered in sweat. Ranma was crouched over her, "Not bad for someone who only started a few months ago." The priestess burst into a laugh and stared up at the ceiling, "Nah, I just had great teachers."

Ranma sat cross-legged beside 'him' and watched as the 'boy' regained 'his' breath, "Ne, who were your teachers and what school did you study at? I've never seen that style before." She watched as Kagome closed 'his' eyes, "I didn't learn from any school, just from a few friends. I don't use any particular style."

"Eh? Friends?"

"Yep!"

Kasumi's voice was heard at the doorway of the dojo, "Oh my. You, two, seem to be having fun." Both nodded happily. The older girl smiled, "Well, I just came to tell you that you might want to freshen up before dinner. When you're done, I can show you to your rooms."

"Hai!"

When Kasumi left, Kagome got back on her feet and extended a hand to Ranma who took it gratefully,

"Why don't you use the bath first, Ranma. I'll just go after you're done." The redhead nodded. With that, the two of them headed to back to the main house.

Kagome looked at the empty room and put her bags on the floor. _'It sure is gonna be lonely sleeping here all by myself.' _The priestess stretched and sat down. She got so used to sharing a room with five other people that this kind of space was a tad bit overwhelming. She had tried to convince Kasumi this room was too big for her, but the older Tendo merely smiled and thought 'he' was being polite.

Not really wanting to fix her futon just yet, Kagome lied down on the bare floor, staring up at the ceiling. She chuckled to herself. What would Inuyasha think once he knew that she dressed up as a guy and fooled everybody? She didn't have anything against the Tendos. However, another thing she realized in the Feudal Era was that no one takes a girl seriously. Kagome knew for a fact that that habit hadn't changed after five hundred years. It didn't really matter to her what gender they thought she was. Kagome simply didn't want to be underestimated just because she's a female.

Turning to her side with her head on her arm Kagome's thoughts strayed to a certain pig-tailed female. She was one you don't see every day. The priestess sensed that she was strong. However, there was something not right with her. Kagome couldn't see it, but she felt the auras interchanging. Strange. She felt the same way about the panda. The Shikon Miko shook her head slowly, well, it wasn't her problem. They weren't threatening anybody, and that was good enough reason for Kagome to leave them alone.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream followed by rapid footsteps. Jumping to her feet, she immediately slid the door open only to see something whoosh passed her. Kagome blinked, that was Akane just now. _'What was she running from?' _Stepping out of her room, Kagome came face to face with a young man. His hair was almost like hers, black with puffy bangs. He had his in a tight braid. His face was solemn and unsure and Kagome knew who he was almost instantly. _'Looks like my stay here won't be as normal as I thought it would be.'_

Ranma felt uncomfortable enough as it is. He was already on bad terms with the youngest Tendo daughter. He didn't feel any better under her cousin's scrutiny. Although, he was pretty shocked to see the 'boy' smile at him, "Ranma, I think you owe Akane and the others an explanation and an apology."

Ranma shuffled his feet in an uncertain manner. Kagome took pity on him and held out a hand, "Come on. You'd better get this over with." The pig-tailed martial artist nodded, but didn't take 'his' hand. Kagome seemed to shrug it off and followed him to the living room.

"Akane? What's the matter? What are you doing with the table?" asked Kasumi.

Akane was already prepared to smash Ranma to a pulp with the table, "There's _pervert_ in the bathroom!"

Nabiki looked at her, "So why didn't you clobber him?"

"How could I? I was scared, onee-chan!" Kasumi had a troubled look on her face, "How strange. I thought Ranma-kun was in there right now."

It didn't occur to Akane that there was another unfamiliar face in the room. Soun had been conversing with the stranger only until recently when Akane barged in.

"Um, 'scuse me."

All eyes turned to the new arrival. It was a boy and he was wearing the same clothes as Ranma. He even looked a lot like Ranma,

"Who?"

"Who are you!?"

Beside him, Kagome popped up and walked to Akane. Holding out a hand, 'he' gently placed it on the girl's shoulder. Akane seemed to loosen up but the table was still up and ready if necessary. However, no one except the stranger, Soun and Kagome were prepared for his next announcement.

"I'm Saotome Ranma… Sorry 'bout this…"

After allowing the others a few moments of shock, Kagome took the table from Akane and placed it down again. Seeing as the three Tendo children were still motionless, Kagome took it upon herself to help them sit down before someone faints.

Soun nodded his thanks to 'him' before deliberately coughing to get everyone's attention. His daughters looked to him, still slightly dazed but otherwise all right.

"Let me introduce them again." Gesturing to the middle-aged stranger, "This is your father's dear friend,"

"Saotome Genma. And this is my son," Genma gestured to Ranma, who bowed his head in proper greeting,

"Ranma."

Ranma lowered his head when he saw Akane glaring at him. Nabiki spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kasumi blinked, "Are you really her? The girl from earlier?"

Ranma felt himself shrink under their gazes, "Well…"

Genma pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well, I…I just don't know where to begin. All right then," he stood up and grabbed his son by the scruff of his shirt, "please watch closely."

Without further warning, Genma threw Ranma across the yard and straight into the pond. Even Kagome was speechless by the action. The girls stood up to observe what Genma meant. The priestess, however, simply sighed, _'This isn't really a good way to start things.'_ She sat back and watched in a slightly amused fashion.

Not a minute later, the pig-tailed girl from earlier came to the surface, sputtering, "What'd you do that for, old man?"

"Oh…"

"He's a girl now…"

The old martial artist walked towards the pond and fisted his hand, "I am so ashamed! I cannot bear to see my son like this! Ranma, your father…! Your father…is in such agony!" tears streaming freely down his face. Apparently, his declarations didn't reach his son as Ranma hopped behind him and kicked Genma in to the pond, as well, only for him come out as a panda. The three Tendo girls stepped back and twitched, watching as things got weirder and weirder. Ranma's shrill voice greeted their ears, "Why you—! You're in no position to talk!" She began punching the panda in the stomach.

Soun stood beside Kasumi who said, "Father, you certainly have some unusual friends."

"Mmm, I myself, have yet to hear the full details. Their strange physiques are somehow related to their dangerous training in China. But before we go any further, let's give them a few moments to come back to themselves."

From her laid-back position, Kagome watched in fascination as the auras of Genma and Ranma flicker. It was like staring at broken stoplights. _'It must be tough having such a strong curse on them…' _Calmly sipping tea, Kagome waited for everyone to be seated again. Akane turned to her, "You didn't seem surprised, at all. Did you know anything about this?" she asked accusingly. Kasumi put a hand on her sister, "Akane! That is no way to treat a guest." Akane ignored her and tried to stare Kagome down. The 'boy' had 'his' eyes closed, he replied in a low voice, "I've seen worse."

For some reason, Akane felt a chill run down her spine. Confused, she shifted in her seat and became quiet. From across the table, Ranma watched the interaction. He barely caught on to what Kagome said, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what 'worse' meant. What could possibly be worse than being stuck with a curse like this? As if hearing his thoughts, Kagome glanced up at him. Ranma nearly toppled over in fright. When Genma asked what was wrong with him, Ranma just brushed him off and looked away.

While Genma relayed their 'tragic' story to the Tendo household, Ranma kept glancing at the calm 'boy' sitting directly across from him. It was somewhat impressive to find that Kagome wasn't bothered about their condition. If anything, 'he' was acting like this was an everyday gig.

Kagome listened intently to Genma. _'So, they fell into cursed springs in China? Hm, all right. It's an odd thing to happen, but hey, they were already warned by the Jusenkyo guide. This is what they get for not listening.'_

"Jusenkyo, the legendary training ground of cursed springs… Its true horror has been shrouded in mystery… until now." This statement from Soun caused Ranma to grimace and clutch his arm, "Wha-Whaddya mean, 'true horror'?" The young martial artist turned to his father to say, or rather, shout at him, "You! Old Man! You just _had _to take me on that stupid training ground in China!"

Genma scowled at him, "Ranma! You sound like a _girl_—" Getting up once more, the bald man took his son by his shirt and threw him in the pond again, "Were you not prepared to lay down your life for the sake of the art!?"

The female Ranma shouted back, "My life, yes! My _manhood _is another story!" Grabbing a bucket full of cold water, Ranma splashed it on his father.

"You just _had_ to go and seek out that training ground… even though you don't speak a word of Chinese!"

While they were arguing, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Kagome watched disinterestedly. The Tendo patriarch spoke, "This is truly tragic…however," he pulled out a kettle and poured its contents on the panda. "when doused with hot water, you turn back to normal." Apparently, the kettle in Soun's hand contained boiling hot water, causing Genma to make a fuss, "That was a little hot there, Tendo-kun!"

Ranma backed away when Soun turned to him, "You ain't gonna _boil _me!" The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm water being poured over his head. Swiveling around, he found a grinning Kagome, holding out another kettle, "How's that? It wasn't too hot, I hope?" Ranma blinked, "Uh…no. T-Thanks." Nodding, Kagome set the kettle down and went back to 'his' seat.

"Now, Ranma-kun," Soun put a hand on the boy's shoulder, patted it, and turned Ranma so that he was facing the three Tendo daughters, "Look! My eldest, Kasumi. She's nineteen. My second eldest, Nabiki, seventeen. And my youngest, Akane. She's sixteen! Pick whichever you want and she'll be your fiancée."

"Um, Uncle Soun. Is this really necessary?" The middle-aged man looked at Kagome, "Of course, it is, Kagome-kun! This is for the future of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" Kagome gave him a disapproving look, "Uncle, you shouldn't force people into this sort of thing!"

"Kagome is right, otou-san!" Akane eyed her father. Soun stammered a bit and turned to his daughter with a pleading look, "B-But, Akane… This is for the sake of the dojo!" Before anything more could be said, Kasumi and Nabiki held Akane by the shoulders, "So it's decided! Akane will be your fiancée, Ranma."

"Yes! Ranma-kun and Akane are the same age and they make a cute pair."

Kagome was about to protest but she caught Kasumi giving her a small smile and shake her head. It took her a moment, but the priestess got the idea. If Soun were to back out of the agreement now, it would do deal the Tendo honor some damage. Cursing to herself, Kagome took a breath before turning her gaze elsewhere.

"This isn't funny! Why does it have to be _me_?"

Nabiki blinked at her, "You _hate _boys, don't you?"

Kasumi chimed in, "That's right! How fortunate that Ranma is half-girl!"

"No way! Don't expect me to marry that _pervert_!"

Ranma stomped a foot, "Hey, hey! Who're ya callin' a pervert!"

Akane stood up and all but bared her teeth at him, "You saw me _nude_! You molester!"

"Wait a minute! _You _were the one who walked in on _me_!"

"It's different when a girl sees a boy! Molester! Pervert!"

While the new couple was going at it, Genma and Soun were laughing good-naturedly. Nabiki turned to Kagome, "So, Kagome-kun, since Ranma turns out to be a real boy, you think you, three, can share a room?" Kasumi frowned, "Nabiki! What a thing to suggest! Kagome-kun is—"

"Think of it this way, nee-chan. If they share a room then it won't be too much trouble when you clean the house." The older Tendo daughter was about to continue protesting but Kagome chimed in, "She has a point, Kasumi-san. I don't want to be too much of a bother. I can share a room with Ranma and his father. My room feels a little too big for me anyway." With that, Kagome left the room to transfer her things to the other room. She missed Akane smashing Ranma with the table for something he said.

Kagome moved her stuff and made herself at home in the corner of the room, near the window. Scratching the back of her neck, the priestess let out a sigh. She still didn't approve of how things were going. However, Kasumi was right. Besides, this was a family problem, she was just a guest. She had no right to meddle in their affair. Her hand flew to the Shikon hidden under her shirt and her eyes narrowed. She had other problems to deal with as it is.

She couldn't see them, but Kagome could feel the auras of different youkai in the area. Some of them didn't seem too tough. She could probably take care of them by herself. However, there were also some who felt extremely dangerous. Ever since she came back for good, Kagome began to grow aware of the alarming number of demons hidden in this era.

The door slid open to reveal Genma carrying an unconscious Ranma on his shoulder. Kasumi and Nabiki were trailing after them. Confused, Kagome watched as they let Ranma down on a futon. Nabiki gave her a gist of what happened and Kagome had to refrain from giggling. The older male left them to tend to his son as he went to discuss things further with Soun.

"So, Kagome-kun, we weren't able to talk to you properly until now. I'm Kasumi." The older girl smiled at 'him' warmly and bowed her head. Nabiki nodded at 'him', "I'm Nabiki." The priestess smiled brightly, "I'm Kagome. It's finally nice to meet you."

"You're the same age as Akane, right?" asked Nabiki as she hugged her legs loosely. Kagome nodded.

"My! I suppose you've already enrolled in the same school as Ranma and Akane?" Kagome nodded again.

And that was how they spent the last thirty minutes, with Kasumi and Nabiki talking and chatting with their cousin. It ended when they heard a groan signaling that Ranma was waking up. Kagome turned her attention to Ranma, "Hey, how are you feeling?" The pig-tailed martial artist slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "I've been hit with a damn table on the head, whaddya think?" Suddenly, Ranma regretted his words and cringed. He feared Kagome might do him in like 'his' cousin. Fortunately for him, though, Kagome was quite accustomed to this sort of behavior. 'He' hummed, "Hmm, if you're well enough to retort like that then I think you're good." Kasumi giggled and nodded in agreement while Nabiki smiled.

Ranma blinked and alternated between looking at Kasumi, Nabiki, and Kagome.

Kasumi excused herself, saying something about dinner. Nabiki followed her sister out, leaving Ranma and Kagome in the room. The boy turned to Kagome who simply smiled, "I'll be bunking in here with you and your dad, if that's all right."

Ranma grunted an affirmative and watched as the 'boy' take 'his' place by the window. After a few moments of watching 'him' in silence, Ranma sat with his legs crossed and his chin on his hands, "For a boy, you sure smile a lot." Kagome didn't look at him as 'he' replied, "Would you prefer that I frown?"

"That's not what I meant! Geez!"

Kagome giggled at his reaction, "Well, it's not that first time that someone told me that I smile a lot. But you know? I think it's better than keeping it all bottled up inside." 'He' turned 'his' head toward Ranma. The boy had raised an eyebrow, "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was simply saying that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be right here." Ranma scoffed, "Who said I needed someone to talk to?" He watched as Kagome shrugged before going back to fixing 'his' things. No matter how much he bugged the teen, Kagome didn't say anything more on the subject.

Dinner came and went. Aside from the staring contest between Akane and Ranma, it was surprisingly uneventful.

Before everyone knew it, morning had come. Soun was reading the morning paper. Nabiki was groggily brushing her teeth. Kasumi had prepared breakfast. Akane had just come back from jogging. Kagome was surprisingly training with Ranma in the dojo with Genma supervising them. At first, the Saotome patriarch was against foregoing his training session with his son, but after a few punches, courtesy of Ranma, he agreed. Currently he was watching Kagome dodge and block Ranma's advancements and he had to admit, Kagome was strong.

Only a few of Ranma's attacks collided with 'him'. The pig-tailed boy was beyond shocked. When he had fought Kagome yesterday, the 'boy' wasn't this good. He smirked, Kagome was a fast learner. 'He' was also able to adjust the pattern of 'his' own assaults. And unlike most beginners, Kagome was enjoying the intensity of their training. Usually, the newbies in martial arts would complain and ask for reprieves quite often. However, Kagome seemed to take what was given to 'him' and only seemed to enjoy it even more when Ranma raised things up a notch.

Of course, they had come to a stop when Kasumi called them in for breakfast. Breathing heavily, Ranma nodded in approval at Kagome. The latter was somewhere in between sharp intakes of breath and laughing. Genma stood from his position and patted Kagome on the back, "Impressive, boy! My son tells me that you've only started martial arts recently. But your performance shows otherwise." Laughing loudly, Genma turned to his son, "If you're not careful, boy, Kagome-kun will someday take over as the heir to the Anything Goes School! Hahahaha!" Ranma shot his old man a glare and brushed off his comment with a snort. With that, the three of them went for some breakfast.

Akane ignored Ranma and this didn't bother him in the least. He was engaging Kagome in a friendly conversation about all the different styles and schools. Genma and Soun were also talking to each other, catching up. Nabiki, still a bit grumpy, ate in silence with a smiling Kasumi.

When it was time to leave, Nabiki was the first one out, leaving the three teenagers behind. Akane tried calling after her but to no avail. Not too happy with the turn of events, Akane pouted and ignored Ranma and Kagome while they walked towards the school.

If someone were to ask Ranma, he didn't really care. He was content talking to Kagome. 'He' was surprisingly a good listener. _'So this is what Kagome meant last night…' _a small smile crept unto his face, failing to notice an old lady throwing out some water.

Akane stopped in her tracks when she heard Kagome laughing. Turning to scold the 'boys', she found a drenched female Ranma with Kagome trying to cease 'his' chuckling. Annoyed, the young Tendo girl grumbled and she dragged Ranma by her red hair with Kagome trailing behind them.

"Mou! Why does this happen to me!? If we're late Ranma, I'm blaming you!" Akane tugged at Ranma's hair harder causing the girl to let out a squeak, "O-Oi! Stop pullin' so damn hard! You uncute tomboy!"

Kagome watched as the two bickered. The priestess shook her head at their childish antics and took a good look at where they were. It appears that Akane had led them to the town clinic. Telling them to wait, Akane went through one of the doors, leaving the two of them at the front entrance. Kagome and Ranma exchanged looks and shrugged, "So? How are things going with you and Akane?"

"S'none of your business, Kagome. 'Sides, all we ever do is fight!"

"Oh, but didn't you know? Sometimes love starts that way." Kagome wagged a finger in front of Ranma and winked. For some reason, Ranma felt flustered. He was unsure if it was because of Kagome's statement or 'his' winking. Ranma swore. Kagome was starting more and more like a girl! He was startled out of his musings when a bony hand touched his… er… her shoulder.

Kagome watched in amusement as Ranma jumped and grabbed on to the door, swinging back and forth. Shifting her gaze to the person behind Ranma, she saw a young man wearing glasses, holding up a skeletal dummy, "Oh, pardon me. This is 'Betty', my skeleton. Quite a beauty with this complexion of hers, don't you think?"

The pig-tailed martial artist was scared speechless, still clinging to the door. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Kagome opened her mouth to talk. She was interrupted by the slamming of the door shut. Kagome winced as Ranma shrieked. Her fingers glowed red from the abuse. Apparently, Akane had come back with some hot water, "Dr. Tofu!"

"Hello, Akane-chan. Nice to see you again, it's been a while. There haven't been any new injuries lately?" inquired the doctor. The girl lowered her head to hide a blush and shook her head, "None, sensei. I've been careful."

Tofu nodded, the smile never leaving his face, "Good, good."

Kagome opened the door slightly to release Ranma's throbbing hands. The redhead was about to make a fuss but Kagome had nudged her. Confused, Ranma looked at Akane and Tofu, going back and forth between the two. A smirk made its way to her face, identical to the one on Akane's cousin.

After some quick introductions, the three teens excused themselves and began to run in the direction of the school.

Ranma ran on the walls and called out to Akane, "That guy's pretty good at martial arts, isn't he?" the girl smiled, "Huh? How could you tell?" Ranma grimaced, "Oh, I can tell. The way he snuck up on me and hid all traces of his presence." Akane's smile grew wider, "Yeah, that's right. Like you said, Dr. Tofu's a really strong martial artist. He doesn't look it, does he? Ever since I was little, whenever I'd hurt myself, Dr. Tofu would make it all better."

Ranma noticed the huge grin on Akane's face. Jumping down from the wall, he landed beside Kagome. They exchanged knowing looks. The other 'boy' neared 'his' cousin, "Akane-chan, I thought you hated boys?"

"Yeah, he's right."

Akane's smile was quickly replaced by a look of disgust, "That's true! Boys…"

The school was coming in to view, which only seemed to rile the Tendo girl up even more, "Boys…" Kagome heard something akin to a stampede and looked ahead. Ranma was staring at Akane in confusion, wondering what she was so angry about all of a sudden.

"Boys… _I HATE BOYS!_" Akane zoomed ahead of them only to be greeted by a male mob. Ranma's eyes widened, "What the—!" Kagome made a face and jumped on the wall of the school entrance with Ranma soon joining her. They watched as Akane charged head-on.

It looked as if boys from all over the school were there. Some wore fencing gears, kendo attire and the lot. Men from the rugby, soccer, and volleyball team along with many others were trying to land a blow on Akane. Kagome dangled her legs on the edge of the wall and tilted her head. She could hear the boys declare their love and ask questions about dates while attempting to hurt her cousin at the same time. She twitched, _'What in the world was going on?'_ Kagome suddenly felt relieved that she looked like a boy at the moment. She was about to go and help out but Ranma put a hand on her shoulder and urged to her to simply watch. Puzzled, Kagome observed closely and realized that Akane had managed to finish off every last one of her attackers.

Ranma and Kagome were about to jump down from the wall when a rose hurled itself towards Akane. The girl caught it and scowled, instantly knowing who it was from. Kagome noticed the sky turning dark and cursed inwardly, they better get inside before Ranma turns into a girl again.

"Akane-chan! Mind wrapping it up for now?"

Akane didn't spare her cousin a glance and simply stared as a figure emerged from the shadow of the tree. It was a boy. He was tall, brown-haired, and was holding a wooden sword in one hand, "'The toll of the bell at the temple of Gion shows us of the transience of it all. And the color of the blossoms on the trees demonstrates that all which prospers must someday decline.' Hmph, such a boorish lot, truly."

Kagome sweatdropped.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

This chapter still had a long way to go but it was getting too lengthy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and one more thing! I haven't had the time to re-read the whole thing so I was hoping that you guys could overlook the errors for now. Hehe, sorry about that.

Thank you **Sleeping Moon**!

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing _except _the plot where Kagome is involved (I don't own her either!)

A big "Thank you" to **Sleeping Moon**! You've been a great help, dear!

Right! I would also like to thank a brilliant author by the name of **Uchiha B**! Her fanfic _"Androgyny"_ is absolutely amazing. It was through this fanfic that I was able to expand my vocabulary. Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 3

Akane cringed at the sight of Kuno-senpai. She had hoped that she didn't have to face him today. She had enough complications in her life as it is. Mentally cursing the upperclassman for his persistence, Akane tried to be polite and excuse herself. If she was lucky, she'd be able to reason with him to let them pass. She glanced in Ranma and Kagome's direction and noticed that they weren't bothered at all by what was happening. If anything, her cousin was more troubled by the fact that it was going to rain and they were going to be late while her so-called fiancé was mildly amused.

Akane backed up cautiously and tried to go around Kuno-senpai. Unfortunately, he raised his sword to prevent her from escaping. Kuno slowly drew his sword and pointed it at her,

"Well then, Tendo Akane… will you spar with me?"

Akane heard someone land on either side of her and saw that Ranma and Kagome got off the wall. The pig-tailed martial artist put his hands to his hips and smirked, "Wow. You're more popular than I thought." The Tendo girl didn't look at him, "Get out of the way. You'll both get hurt."

"Hm?"

Akane nearly yelped when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Kagome smiling patiently at her, "Akane-chan, I would prefer it if we weren't late. Besides," Kagome looked up, "it looks like it's going to rain soon."

For some strange reason, Akane felt the tension leave her body. Her eyes trailed to their linked hands and she saw that Kagome was also holding Ranma's hand in the other. If she didn't know any better, there was a tinge of red on Ranma's cheeks. She watched as her cousin turned 'his' attention towards Kuno.

"Mind settling this after class?"

Akane's eyes widened at 'his' words, "B-Baka! If you say that he'll—"

"You, two, there! Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane-kun?"

Ranma huffed and said nothing. The red on his cheeks seemed to spread over his face. Akane turned her head away from him. She heard her cousin sigh.

Kuno spotted their hands. The boy clenched his wooden sword and narrowed his eyes, "You insolent fool! How bold of you to lay your hands on Tendo Akane so casually! State your relationship with her!"

Kagome blinked, "Higurashi Kagome, her cousin."

Ranma was also about to announce his own name but the strange boy ignored their introductions, "Quite rude! Isn't it customary to announce your name and title in a match? Very well, allow me to educate you! The rising new star of the high school fencing world… My strength is beyond measure! I am the captain of the Furinkan High School kendo club! My voice alone can silence a crying child! I'm a junior in Class E. My peers call me… the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Kuno Tatewaki. Age seventeen."

Ranma opened and closed his mouth, a bit overwhelmed by the attitude of Kuno, "I'm a… well… a guest at, y'know, her house!" Kuno didn't seem to like that answer. Kagome rubbed her temples and slapped the pig-tailed martial artist lightly, knocking him out of his daze. Coming to his senses, Ranma was able to evade the wooden sword aimed at him. Performing a perfect somersault in the air, Ranma got back into his groove, "I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome school of Anything-Goes Martial Arts! Here, hold my bag for a sec." He tossed Akane his school bag before facing Kuno, "I accept your challenge!"

Kagome slapped her forehead, "Ranma! You aren't helping at all!" Ranma ignored the 'boy' and focused on the swordsman. Akane called out to him, "Ranma!"

"'The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure.' So, you scoundrel! You've been hounding Akane! You and that androgynous boy!" Kuno spared Kagome a quick glance. 'His' clothes were simple enough, a shirt, a pair of pants, and a cap. 'His' hair was short (because Kagome had tucked her long locks in the cap) and he was barely built to look like a man.

The priestess twitched, _''Androgynous' boy!?' _Mumbling under her breath Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "At least I'm not a self-absorbed jerk!"

'_Well, there goes 'his' good mood.' _Akane thought in amusement, trying to hide a giggle. Ranma would've laughed, too, but he was insulted enough, "'Hounding'? Who's 'hounding' anybody!?"

Akane shouted in their defense, "They're just guests!"

Kuno ignored her and charged toward Ranma, "Silence fool!"

Kagome watched as Kuno dealt damage to the school wall. If anything, he was a formidable opponent. Kind of unexpected given his cocky character. The fight drawled on as Ranma taunted the upperclassman. Kuno seemed to have forgotten all about Kagome. The priestess rolled her eyes, not only was he full of himself, he also had a one-track mind.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashed. Kagome began tapping her feet impatiently. This was taking forever! The first few drops of rain stained the pavement.

The priestess scowled. That's it! This was crazy!

"Akane-chan."

"Y-Yes?" Surprised, the Tendo girl looked at her cousin. Her eyes widened when she felt annoyance radiate off of 'him' in waves.

Kagome cracked her knuckles, "I think you better head inside, now. We're late enough as it is. Ranma and I will be there in a minute." There was a deep roaring sound as blue streaks lighted the sky. Akane nodded hesitantly and ran inside the school building.

Waiting until Akane was inside, Kagome looked over to the two males. Presently, Ranma's fingers were aimed at Kuno's forehead while the latter had his sword almost hit Ranma's neck. Just as the rain began to pour harder, Kagome raced forward. She grabbed Ranma by his shirt and _threw_ him, launching a kick at Kuno's stomach at the same time.

The martial artist landed under the cover of the school building. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "Damnit, Kagome! What're ya doing!?" He watched as the 'boy' walk passed him, "Oh, stop whining." Ranma pursed his lips but said nothing.

"You might want to get that looked at." Kagome pointed to his neck.

Ranma blinked at her stupidly, "Hm?"

He flinched when Kagome all but grabbed the collar of his shirt. Sure enough, there was a bruise. Nodding, Ranma watched as Kagome stormed toward their classroom, "Heh, maybe you're right, Kagome…"

When they reached the classroom, Kagome and Ranma were given a formal introduction. Unfortunately, the three of them were still late and were sent to stand in the hallway holding buckets of water. Kagome wasn't pleased at all. She had already spent most of last year being absent from school. She prayed this wouldn't be a regular thing.

The pig-tailed martial artist stayed silent while sneaking apologetic glances at an angry Kagome. 'He' had blamed him for being late. 'His' angry whispers were: "You just _had _to challenge him! You and your enormous ego! Couldn't you have waited until _after _school?"

Akane was equally annoyed. She claimed that she could've dealt with Kuno the same as every other day and she would've been able to make it to class on time. Akane had been talking to her cousin about why those boys attacked her. She explained that Kuno-senpai was the one behind it. It seems that Kuno had announced to the whole student body that if they wanted to date her, they would have to defeat her in battle. Kagome scoffed and rolled 'his' eyes. Ranma listened in while the two continued to ignore his presence. He had tried to 'appeal to their better nature' but the both of them just glared at him.

Well, that was five minutes ago. A certain upperclassman had found out about Ranma and Akane's relationship from his informative classmate, Nabiki Tendo. Kuno had dashed out of his classroom and ran through the hallways.

Hearing rapid footsteps and a raised voice, the trio's attention turned to Kuno. It was obvious that he was frenzied. His sword was over his shoulders while two buckets hung on the ends, "Saotome Ranma! I won't allow it! This engagement of yours to Tendo Akane, I, Tatewaki Kuno, will never _ever _allow it!"

Ranma and Akane attempted to hush him up but to no avail. Their whole class had heard it. Girls and boys alike were pushing each other against the opened window,

"What!?"

"Is this true, Akane?"

"We thought you despised men!"

"Ranma and Akane? Lucky!"

Kagome watched as the couple tried furiously to deny everything. She almost laughed at their expressions. However, Kuno-senpai was not amused, "… Unforgivable! Unforgivable, unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE!"

Ranma jumped aside in time when Kuno suddenly threw water at him. The upperclassman tried again, but Ranma leapt out of the way, leaving his bucket to be sliced in his place. An evil smirk made its way to Kagome's face.

The priestess waited until Kuno was in her reach. When he neared a step, Kagome launched her own bucket at him, effectively covering his face with it. Ranma chuckled harder when Kagome took the wooden sword and smacked the bucket. Kuno was visibly deafened.

Akane was laughing out loud, unable to contain her mirth.

However, the upperclassman managed a surprising counterattack. He grabbed his weapon and landed a hit on Kagome's arm. The miko cursed and jumped back. Ranma and Akane were at her side instantly asking if 'he' was all right. Kagome gave them a reassuring smile before turning back to Kuno. The boy smirked at her arrogantly, "You dare to make a fool out of me! I shall punish you, both, for your insolence!" Without another word, the upperclassman raised his sword and ran towards them.

Ranma decided to keep Kuno's attention to himself seeing as Kagome was hurt. He began to run down the hallway, "Don't run away from me, coward!"

"This is no place for a fight! Follow me, Kuno!"

"That I shall!"

Akane glowered at their childish behavior and threw down her own bucket before chasing after them. Kagome was already ahead of her.

The priestess arrived just in time to see the two boys jump from an opened window. Glancing quickly at what was below them; Kagome caught sight of a pool. At first, she was thankful, but then she remembered Ranma. Wasting no more time, Kagome dived in after them. She didn't notice their other classmates piling over where they had just been.

"Are you guys crazy!? This is the third floor!"

It was Ranma who called back to Akane, "No problem! No problem!"

"Whaddya mean, no problem!? Look down!" Ranma's eyes widened when he heard Kagome. Looking up he saw the 'boy'. Sneaking a peek downward, the pig-tailed martial artist began to freak out, "What the—!? Why did it have to be _water_!?"

Kagome held out a hand to Ranma, intending to haul him away from the pool. Ranma reached for the hand but Kuno clung to his torso ungracefully. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at Kuno's pathetic screaming.

_**Splash!**_

Akane clenched her teeth and sped off. She had to find Ranma before the whole school found out. Deciding to grab some hot water on the way, Akane searched for her troublesome fiancé and her cousin. By the time she reached the pool, Kuno-senpai was floating near the edge. His forehead sported a huge bruise and he was barely conscious. Creeping her way around him, Akane resumed her search, kettle in hand.

It didn't take as long as she thought. She simply had to follow the trail of wet footsteps until she came to a tree. Familiar voices could be heard from the higher branches.

* * *

Kagome pouted. _'This was my favorite shirt…' _She tried to wring out the water at the edges of her shirt. Cursing slightly, she remembered what happened in the pool. Kuno had been holding on to Ranma, and judging from his surprised expression, Kuno had groped Ranma's chest. She managed to make the upperclassman let go and dragged Ranma out of the water. Sighing at the wrinkly state of her shirt, she turned to Ranma. The redhead stared at her in shock. Blinking in confusion, Kagome tilted her head questioningly, "What's wrong with you?"

Ranma couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maybe his transforming into a girl made him delirious. That was the only explanation as to why Kagome looked so much like a girl now. And a beautiful one, at that. 'His' hair was released from his cap. Ranma was surprised at how long it really was. The way it clung to Kagome's face with droplets of water sticking to 'his' raven locks made 'him' look ethereal. The wet shirt gave him the impression that 'he' had a slim waist, too slim for a man no matter how lean. But then, he couldn't be sure…

He was snapped out of his daze when something hit him on the head. Rubbing the sore spot, female Ranma shouted, "What the hell!?" He looked up o see Kagome holding a kettle with an expectant look on 'his' face. 'He' still looked like a girl.

"Ranma, pay attention!"

"Huh? Whaddya want?"

That earned Ranma another smack, "Mou! I've been asking you if there was something wrong for the last five minutes, baka!"

The redhead nodded distractedly, _'Could it be!?'_

"Ne, Kagome?"

"What?"

"Did you… perhaps, fall into Jusenkyo, too?"

Kagome blinked at the redheaded female. She thought it was a joke but then she caught the serious concern in her eyes. The priestess couldn't help but twitch, "Are you an idiot? What made you think _that?_" Ranma looked away and blushed.

"W-Well, it's c-cause, you look like a r-real girl now… S-So I was thinkin' that, maybe, you fell into the same spring I did."

Kagome observed her friend's face. Ranma was blushing like mad. Shaking her head, Kagome twisted her hair, "You know, before you worry about that, you should probably get out of those clothes. You'll catch a cold."

Ranma nodded and reached for the hem of her shirt. She suddenly stopped. Kagome looked at her expectantly, "Well? What are you waiting for Ranma? Undress already so we can—!"

"W-W-Wait a minute!"

The priestess cocked her head to the side. She was confused as to why Ranma's face was absolutely red, why her hands trembled at the edge of her shirt, and why she was even tense. Kagome was startled when the redhead pointed an accusing finger at her, "PERVERT!"

Bewildered at her outburst, Kagome nearly fell off the branch, "Who are you calling a 'pervert'!?"

Ranma scowled at her, still crimson red, "Who do you think!? What else do you call a guy who tells a girl to get undressed!?" It took her a moment but Kagome finally understood. She twitched, "Ah… a pervert am I? _I'm _not the one whose head is in the gutter, baka! After all the trouble I had to put up with! Mou! I've had it! You're on your own!"

With that, Kagome prepared to leap out of the tree. She was stopped when Ranma grabbed her hand, "Ah, ah, w-wait! H-Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!" Kagome glared at the redhead before glaring at the hand that held hers. Ranma backed away and put her hands out defensively, "I'm sorry! My bad!"

Before Kagome could say anything in reply, Akane had appeared below them, "Hey! Ranma! Hot water!" the Tendo girl raised the kettle she was holding. Ranma glanced down at her, "Oi! Akane! Up here!"

Kagome looked at Ranma disbelievingly, "Is that the extent of your conversations? I thought you were supposed to be engaged!"

Ranma and Akane both glared at 'him', "Shut up! We aren't engaged!"

Kagome smirked, "With that harmony? Could've fooled me."

They both glowered, "Kagome!"

"See? Told you."

Their little spat was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Akane turned and frowned. It was Kuno-senpai. It looks like he was still looking for Ranma. Gritting her teeth, Akane looked at Ranma and threw the kettle up at the martial artist, "Catch!" With that, Akane disappeared to deal with the upperclassman to buy Ranma some time.

Surprised, Ranma tried to reach for the kettle. The redhead ended up in a hilarious position. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Ranma shot her a glare, "A little help would be nice!" Kagome scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "Heh? I don't think I should. You did call me a pervert. This can be your punishment."

"Oh c'mon! What was I supposed to think! You're a guy! And you told me to undress while I'm a girl!" Ranma was whispering furiously, her whole body trembling in that awkward planking position in midair. Her feet were the only things keeping her from falling. Kagome rolled 'his' eyes and grabbed Ranma's pigtail, pulling her unto the tree. There were tears in Ranma's eyes as Kagome pulled her hair, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Just when Kagome was about to pull her friend safely on the branch, Kuno landed head-first on the kettle.

"You're the one from before." Stated the upperclassman. He was so close to Ranma's face that he didn't notice Kagome behind the redhead.

Akane had been stalling Kuno by initiating a challenge. In the midst of their battle, she had acquired his weapon and tossed the man toward the tree where Kagome and Ranma were. She came running and pointed at Ranma, "You! Why do you still look like that!?" Ranma frowned, "I can't help it, okay!?" Kuno spoke again, "Tell me, have you seen a man with a pigtail?" Female Ranma shook her head silently.

Behind them, Kagome decided that Ranma had regained her balance. She let go slowly so as to not draw attention to herself. She needed to get rid of Kuno if Ranma was going to be able to change back and she knew just the trick. Landing softly on the ground, Kagome bound her wavy hair in a tight braid. Finishing up in record time, she whistled.

Kuno, Ranma, and Akane all looked at her.

"Oi! Ya lookin' for me, Kuno?"

The redhead stuttered in surprise, dropping the kettle, "B-Baka! What the hell are ya doin'?"

Akane was speechless. Kagome looked strikingly like Ranma's male version. If she were to name any differences, it would be the voice. But if a person didn't know about the Jusenkyo curse, they would've fallen for the trick. Obviously, Kuno was such a person. He immediately came to his senses and jumped upright. Taking his wooden sword from Akane, he pointed it at 'Ranma', "You wretch! Leaving a in the middle of our battle and leaving a woman in your stead. You are truly a low person, Saotome Ranma!"

The real Ranma was still up in the tree and she screamed at the insult. No one paid any attention to her though. Kagome smirked, "What're ya talkin' 'bout, Kuno? I thought you had already gotten out of the pool, so I went to look for you! I don't know of any woman."

"Hmph! Be that as it may! We shall continue our challenge here. Prepare yourself, you fiend!"

Kagome watched carefully as Kuno made the first move. She was a little shocked when he started thrusting his weapon in rapid succession. Parts of her clothes were getting ripped. Kagome sighed, _'Guess I have to find a new favorite shirt.' _The priestess' speed in dodging was at par with the upperclassman's attacks. Unknown to Kuno, Kagome did nothing but dodge and move backwards, slowly leading them away from Ranma and Akane.

However, luck was not on Kagome's side today. Of all the times to trip on a rock, it had to be today. Kagome stumbled and Kuno was able to land a hit. It would've been fine if he hit her anywhere else, but Kuno's attack struck her in the same spot he had earlier. Kagome let out a yelp and fell completely on the ground. Feeling triumphant, Kuno raised the tip of his sword to her face, "Hmph! Conceited fool! To think that you could ever hold a candle to the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I have won, and so you must revoke your claim on the fair—!"

"Quit ya're blabbing, moron! Ya're guard is down!" From her position on the ground, Kagome grabbed Kuno by his ankles and heaved. The upperclassman came crashing on the ground with a groan. Standing up, the priestess clutched her arm and smirked, "'Conceited fool' am I? That's the second time you insulted me today, Kuno. Don't underestimate me."

Ranma jumped down from the branch and landed next to Akane. Neither of them said a word, too engrossed in the battle before them. Ranma, after he had gotten over the shock, was impressed at Kagome's quick thinking. Of course, Ranma couldn't change back now since the kettle had been flattened thanks to Kuno's weight. Still, it was interesting to watch Kagome battle Kuno. Ranma even thought that Kuno was lucky. If Kagome didn't have that injury, 'he' would've been able to best him almost immediately. Ranma may not like to admit it, but at the rate at which Kagome kept improving, 'he' might just reach his own level.

Right after that last thought crossed Ranma's mind, Kagome's steps faltered. 'He' was suddenly being pushed back by Kuno. Ranma narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right. Kagome was distracted by something. Looking around, the redhead noted that they were the only ones there. Akane's gasp caught her attention. Turning back to the fight, Ranma's eye widened. Kagome knelt on one knee with 'his' injured arm raised instinctively in defense against Kuno's sword. Had it been a metal weapon, Kagome's arms would've been sliced off.

Faster than anyone thought possible, Ranma kicked the hand that held the wooden sword, disarming the upperclassman. Kagome gritted 'his' teeth and lowered 'his' head. 'He' whispered to Ranma, "Get out of my way. You're disgracing your own image by defending me."

Ranma clenched her fists, "Shut up! Now's not the time to worry 'bout that, moron!"

Kuno chuckled, "How pathetic, Saotome! For you to require the aid of an innocent female! You truly are a brute!"

Ranma narrowed her eyes, "Who're ya callin' a 'brute', ya jerk?" Assuming a fighting stance in front of Kagome, the redhead glared at Kuno. Ranma wasn't worried about Kuno. She was confident that he was no match for her. It was Kagome she was worried about. That 'boy' needed to see a doctor. Kuno might be arrogant but he wasn't a pushover.

"I accept your challenge, pig-tailed girl. When you defeat me, you will win a date with me."

Ranma fought the urge to gag. Instead, she jumped onto Kuno's sword. A moment of balancing and Ranma sent her foot to Kuno's face. Hard. The poor boy was sent flying a few feet from them. Thinking that he was down for the count, Ranma walked toward Kagome. Before she took three steps, a blur went past her. Slowly turning around, Ranma realized that Kuno had gotten back to his feet and attempted to strike her from behind. The blur had been Kagome.

"Tsk, tsk, Kuno. Striking a girl when her back was turned? And after all that talk, too. Ya're even more underhanded than me!" Kagome smirked and pushed Kuno back. The upperclassman scowled, "Insolent fool!" Jumping away, Kuno took up his stance.

Ranma was about to protest but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes trailed to Akane. The Tendo girl shook her head and nodded in Kagome's direction, "Just watch. Kagome-kun is determined not to let you ruin your own name by having you defend 'him'." Ranma fisted her hands, "Argh! Stubborn jerk!" Restraining herself, Ranma scowled as she observed the battle again. Something caught her eye. Kagome seemed different. Whatever distracted 'him' earlier was gone and 'he' retaliated with a vengeance.

Kuno examined his opponent. Was it just him or was there something different about Saotome? Kuno felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face. Confused, he narrowed his eyes and charged. Faster than the eye could see, his wooden sword was trapped in Kagome's iron fist. He flinched when something dangerous flashed in the 'boy's eyes. Kagome smiled dangerously and made a threatening move to snap his bokken in two.

Kuno was unable to move. Aside from 'his' hold on the sword, there was a strange glint in 'Ranma's eye, "Back down, Kuno."

Ranma whistled in awe. Akane's brows furrowed in disbelief. They saw Kuno tremble. Whether in fear or in alarm, they didn't know. Kagome didn't waver but the strain on 'his' wounded arm was shown on 'his' face.

"Y-You…! HOW DARE YOU! SAOTOME RANMA!" Kuno attempted to move forward but as soon as he took a step, the redhead blocked his path. Although, it was quite clear to everyone that she didn't need to interfere. The minute he made the first step, Kuno fell to his knees. Akane neared the fallen senpai to see if he was all right. Apparently, it looked like someone scared the hell out of him.

The redhead female cast him a sympathetic look and turned to Kagome. 'He' was already staggering away.

"Oi! Hold on a sec! Ya need to see a doctor!" shouted Ranma.

Kagome just kept on walking. Akane frowned and caught up with her cousin, "Kagome-kun, you shouldn't move too much! Come on, we'll take you to Dr. Tofu."

The 'boy' shook 'his' head and continued forward, faster this time, as if regaining 'his' strength. When Ranma and Akane tried to go after 'him' again, Kagome broke off into a run and disappeared from their sight.

Ranma cursed under her breath and Akane scanned the area frantically, "Kagome-kun, you stubborn boy!"

* * *

Ranma had finally been able to change back into a guy and he and Akane returned to class. They hoped to see Kagome there but the raven-haired 'boy' didn't come back. Ranma and Akane exchanged worried glances every now and then as the day drawled on. They thought of looking for Kagome but decided it would be useless since neither of them knew where 'he' went. When school ended, Akane and Ranma dashed out of the classroom. Splitting up, the two teens searched high and low for their missing companion.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon when they found 'him' emerging from Dr. Tofu's clinic. Akane rushed over to 'him', "You idiot! Where were you!? Ranma and I have been looking all over the place! And what's with all these bandages?" asked the Tendo girl motioning to the wraps that covered Kagome's neck and a patch on 'his' cheek, "Did Kuno-senpai deal all that damage?"

Kagome laughed shyly, "Uh,yea. I-I guess so…" Ranma eyed her suspiciously. He knew 'he' was lying. He was there during the whole fight and the only place Kuno ever landed a hit was on 'his' right arm. Still, Ranma didn't say anything.

The walk back to the Tendo house was uneventful and rather slow. Akane and Ranma adjusted to a slow pace seeing as Kagome was not in the best of conditions. Akane, for the most part, was scolding her cousin. She was saying that Kagome shouldn't have messed with Kuno-senpai. Besides, that fight was intended for Ranma. Kagome simply shrugged and nodded at every statement. Ranma was walking quietly on the wired fences, his arms folded behind his head. Kagome and Akane may not have noticed it, but Ranma saw how 'his' hand was constantly hovering over above 'his' chest.

When they got back, Kasumi and the others were all surprised at Kagome's injuries. They whole household was in an uproar. Kagome tried to ease their worries by saying that 'he' just needed more training and 'he' had been careless today. The others didn't buy it but they chose to leave it at that.

While Kasumi prepared dinner, everyone went about their own businesses. Akane was taking a bath. Ranma and his father were in the dojo. Kagome had wanted to join them but was gently kicked out by the Saotomes, saying that 'he' needed to rest. Huffing, 'he' went back to the room to sulk.

Ranma and Genma were standing on their heads, both of their hands served as support, and their legs were crossed in the air—reverse Indian sit. At first, they were talking about Kagome but then Ranma noticed that their conversation was taking a different direction. It ended up in Genma still trying to convince Ranma to agree to the arranged marriage. Fed up with his father's yapping, Ranma doused him with cold water, effectively shutting him up. Irritated, Genma left his son alone in the dojo.

Ranma smirked at his old man's defeat before sobering up again. He was still curious about Kagome's injuries. Perhaps he should go and ask Dr. Tofu. He was the one who patched 'him' up. His mind set, Ranma started to exit the dojo. That was when Nabiki appeared. She handed him a letter from Kuno. Ranma's face fell. It was for his female half. Inside the letter, Kuno mentioned a time, and a place. Thinking this was a challenge, Ranma decided to settle the score for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the room, bored and tired. Today hadn't been a good one. She sighed. Maybe this is what she got for cross-dressing? Snorting at the thought, she thought back to her fight with Kuno.

Everything was going well. Kuno was under the impression that she was Ranma. It was fun to disguise as someone else. It was like playing pretend. Kagome had even been able to mimic his speech pattern. A small smile crept on her face. Maybe if she dyed her hair white and put on amber contacts and dog ears, she could also pass for Inuyasha, too.

The thought of Inuyasha made the priestess close her eyes. She hadn't told the others that she had fought a demon. A powerful one at that. she first sensed it during her battle with Kuno, distracting her. When she was finally able to end their little game, she headed straight for the ominous aura. The stronger youkai have mastered the art of hiding and blending themselves with humans. However, there were some, like this one, who don't bother to cover up their presence at all. Kagome found it in an alley. It was in the middle of feeding on one or two adult humans. She tried fending it off, but it had a shrill voice that grated on her ears. It seemed as though there was some underlying pitch that weakened her knees.

Barely escaping a soaring claw, Kagome took note of the sharp nails. It started out easy, but Kagome felt her body growing heavier. Kagome almost laughed at the appearance of more demons. Lady Luck definitely had a grudge against her today.

Still, there was a smidge of good fortune. Dr. Tofu had gone out to purchase some herbs and he happened upon her unconscious and bleeding profusely in an alleyway. He was able to carry her all the way to his clinic and swiftly patched her up. Dr. Tofu fought the urge to ask what in the world happened to her. It was a bit difficult since there were large claw marks across her back and deep gashes all over. He was a doctor, one of the best and most knowledgeable, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how she obtained those serious wounds. Dr. Tofu was even surprised that she was still alive. When Kagome had woken up, Dr. Tofu was sitting on a chair beside her bed. He asked some of the basic questions but Kagome never gave him much more than an apologetic smile. The doctor relented and warned her not to do "whatever it was" again. Kagome shook her head slowly and got up.

The doctor expected her to stagger and was already by her side when she got off the bed. Kagome seemed quite fine though. She was acting normally, as if she just had a scrape on her knee or something. With some final words, Dr, Tofu waved as she left.

Kagome rubbed the Shikon on her neck again. It was beginning to attract unwanted attention. If she wasn't careful, she could endanger everyone in this house. Coming to a decision, Kagome sat up and intertwined her finger in prayer. Muttering something under her breath, the priestess erected a powerful barrier around the Tendo household. It was strong enough to prevent any demon from entering, but subtle enough to go unnoticed even by the trained eye.

Breathing deeply, Kagome braced herself with her good arm on the floor. She hadn't used her powers in forever. She was starting to feel her body lagging behind. She needed to train, both physically and spiritually. Ranma would take care of her physical disposition. Now, she needed to find someone in Nerima who was skilled in the Holy Arts.

"Kagome-kun! Dinner is ready!" called Kasumi.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome got up slowly and made her way down the stairs. Just as she was about to head straight for the kitchen, she noticed a female Ranma walking slowly towards the Tendo house. Her eyes widened when she spotted a bouquet of red roses. Their eyes met briefly before Ranma turned away and clenched the flowers in her hands. Puzzled, Kagome called out to her, "Ranma, what are you waiting for? Come in and eat dinner."

She nodded and speed-walked her way into the house. She immediately threw the bouquet in the nearest trash bin. Kagome raised an eyebrow before following the redhead inside.

Dinner at the Tendos was quiet. It had quite a strange day and nobody dared to bring anything up. The silence was stifling but it was better than talking about the events earlier that day.

When everyone turned in for the night, Kagome couldn't bring herself to sleep. The mere thought that there were still dangerous demons in this time sent chills down her spine. She was almost mauled to death today by a group of low-level youkai. She dreaded to think what would happen should she encounter a stronger threat. Wanting to clear her head, Kagome crept out the window and sat comfortably on the roof. She looked up to see the stars. They weren't as visible as they were five hundred years ago nor were they enchanting to stare at. Closing her blue eyes, Kagome imagined herself back in the Feudal Era with the others. Hugging her knees to her chest, the priestess decided to lose herself in her memories.

Kagome jumped slightly when someone spoke behind her. Whipping her head furiously, Kagome came face-to-face with Ranma. She sighed and offered a small smile, "Can't sleep either?"

"Not a damn wink."

Patting the space beside her, Kagome waited for him to be seated before she asked, "Where did you go this afternoon? And what was with the roses?" Ranma visibly tensed, "U-Uh… N-Nothing. I was just… uh… out for a walk…" Kagome gave him a look but let it slide.

Relieved that 'he' didn't pester him about it, Ranma changed the subject, "How 'bout you? Where'd ya get all those wounds?" Ranma watched as Kagome deliberately avoided his eyes, "O-Oh… nowhere…." The pig-tailed boy chuckled and didn't ask anymore.

The two of them spent the next few hours in companionable silence. Ranma snuck quick glances at the 'boy' next to him. Kagome was wearing childish blue pajamas with bear prints all over. It wasn't something a guy their age would wear but somehow, it suited 'him'. Kagome currently had 'his' hair down and Ranma couldn't help think 'he' looked like a girl. Kagome never really answered his question earlier, the one where he asked if 'he' had fallen into Jusenkyo as well.

Speaking of Jusenkyo, this absurd curse of his had caused trouble once again. The letter that Nabiki gave him earlier wasn't a letter of challenge. He had arrived in the specified meeting place in his female form. Kuno had run a bit late. When he did show up, the upperclassman carried no weapon. Ranma asked about that but Kuno stated that he had no use for it now. Ranma thought he was being overconfident. He was surprised when Kuno threw the bouquet of roses at him. Confused, Ranma stared after him thinking this was some sort of trick. Kuno was already walking away. Just when he was a few feet away, the upperclassman looked over his shoulder and confessed, _"I love you."_ Ranma grimaced at the memory.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face, "Hello? Ranma?"

The pigtailed martial artist gripped 'his' wrist to stop 'his' movements, "What now?" Kagome pulled 'his' hand free, "I was saying that we should probably go to sleep now. We still have school tomorrow." Not giving him a chance to reply, Kagome swung 'himself' through the window and back into their room. Ranma stared after 'him', his hand still positioned as if holding 'his' wrist. Looking down at it, he frowned. _'Even his wrists are too feminine…'_

Sighing, the young martial artist followed after Kagome for some well needed rest.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I wanted to finish it before I went back to school. Hope you still enjoyed though. Oh and don't worry, Ranma will have his share of fight scenes in the future. I just wanted to give Kagome some action. As usual, please overlook the errors. I'll fix them someday.

Another thing, if some of you hadn't figured it out yet, the pairing is Ranma X Kagome.

Thank you for reading "Shikaeru".

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing _except _the plot where Kagome is involved (I don't own her either!)

Chapter 4

"STAY AWAY!"

Kagome was immediately roused from her sleep as she assumed a fighting stance, alert and ready, "What's wrong?" The priestess looked around the room. Mr. Saotome wasn't inside, but she couldn't sense anything amiss. He was probably downstairs already. Her head whipped around, looking for any danger. There was none.

Kagome turned to Ranma. He was greedily sucking in air as beads of sweat trickled down his face. Kagome relaxed her muscles and mentally sighed, _'A bad dream?'_ Ranma hadn't looked at her once, still somewhat recovering from his nightmare. Plopping back down on her futon, Kagome covered her mouth and yawned. It was still a little early. Stretching her limbs, the priestess glanced over at her friend. Despite his muttering, and occasional trembling, he looked fine. He still hadn't noticed her though.

"Ranma?"

Blue-grey eyes finally landed on her, "O-Oh… Kagome… d-did I, uhm, wake ya?"

The priestess arched an eyebrow but waved her hand nonchalantly, "Don't mind it. It's almost time to get up anyway." Ranma nodded, grateful that 'he' wasn't asking about his dream. He didn't dare remember it. Shaking it off, he turned to Kagome again. 'His' midnight tresses were wildly trailing down 'his' shoulders, 'his' pajamas were crumpled. Ranma tried to stop himself from chuckling when Kagome rubbed 'his' eyes. 'He' looked like a little kid.

Lips quirking at the edges, Ranma was glad he had Kagome. For some reason, he always tended to forget his problems whenever 'he' was around. Speaking of problems and Kagome, there was still something that bothered him.

"Oi, Kagome, ya still haven't answered my question."

The 'boy' looked at him before trying to remember a specific question. Ranma nearly burst out laughing at 'his' face. Kagome's nose was scrunched and 'his' eyes were shut tight, 'his' arms were crossed and 'his' body was hunched over. It looked more like 'he' was having a stomach ache rather than looking for the needed memory. 'He' definitely looks like a kid.

"Hm… can't seem to recall anything. Mind repeating it?"

"I asked ya yesterday if ya have some kinda curse on ya, too."

He watched curiously as Kagome blinked at him before giggling, "Ba-ka! Hahaha! What on earth made you come to that conclusion?"

Suddenly feeling sheepish, Ranma averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "We-Well, when we both fell into the pool yesterday, ya looked like a…girl…is all. So, I was, uh, wonderin', ya know?"

He was met with silence. Turning once more to look at 'him', Ranma was taken aback by the devious smirk playing on Kagome's lips. Then it was gone. Kagome got up again and stretched. Ranma blushed but immediately scolded himself. Kagome was a guy! Why is he acting like 'he' was a damn girl? Was it 'cause he saw her-uh-'him' the way he did yesterday? Ranma furiously shook his head. It wasn't enough that Kuno confessed to him, he had to be seeing Kagome as a female!

The priestess raised an eyebrow in amusement at her friend. Mischief flashed dangerously in Kagome's eyes. She grabbed her pillow and… _'Bull's-eye!'_ Ranma was knocked back a bit at the impact. Snapping back to reality, he looked at the fluffy projectile and then at Kagome who was grinning innocently.

He threw it back, "Kagome! What the hell was that for!?" Kagome laughed, catching the pillow easily before quickly tossing it at him again, "That was for spacing out!"

"What? I was not spacin' out!" He threw it back at 'him' and added his own pillow for good measure.

The priestess yelped when one of them hit her in the face, "Oof! Hey, no fair! Take this!"

Ranma didn't realize that he was smiling like mad, completely forgetting any disturbing thoughts. Maybe it was the fact that he had been so engrossed in training that he didn't notice how much of his childhood was missed. He never had a pillow fight before. Well, he rarely had a pillow on his journeys, let alone a playmate. It was refreshing. Granted that this sort of fight wasn't much of a challenge with his skills, but it didn't really matter. Kagome was nearly his level anyway.

Five minutes later found two exhausted teenagers sprawled on the floor, pillows in hand. The futons were strewn and twisted but neither really cared at the moment.

Letting another small laugh escape, Kagome was the first to sit up, "Well, that was the most enjoyable training so far." Ranma nodded, still lying down, "Hah! Pops would kill me if that was all we did in the mornin'."

The priestess smiled and stood up, "C'mon. We still have to get ready for school."

Ranma cursed, "Damn, I forgot all about it! Diddya have to remind me?" Kagome gave him a pointed look, "What are you, 5? Come on!" 'He' grabbed one of Ranma's arms and violently hauled the boy unto his feet. It didn't help that Ranma was purposefully making himself heavier than necessary. Kagome pouted and suddenly let go. Ranma fell with a thump. Laughing, Kagome left him there to tend to his new bump and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

The rest of the morning was normal enough. There was the occasional spat of father and son in the bathroom, the awkward atmosphere between Akane and Ranma, both refusing to acknowledge each other's presence, and Ranma's half-hearted glares at Kagome, but other than these, everything was fine.

Akane had gone with Nabiki to school, leaving Kagome and Ranma to follow.

"Akane-chan is so mean! Why would she leave us behind!?" Kagome had her arms crossed and her face twisted into a scowl. Ranma walked on the fence to her right, his hands behind his head, "Isn't it obvious? She wants nothin' to do with me." Kagome directed 'his' frown at him, "Don't be like that!"

"Keh! Why not? The feeling's mutual, anyway!"

Kagome stomped her foot, "Ooh! That is it! Just what is your problem! Akane-chan is a sweet girl! Sure, she may be averse when it comes to the opposite sex, but as her fiancé, shouldn't you at least be her friend?"

Ranma scoffed, "As if I want to be her friend!"

A vein popped in Kagome's forehead and she threw her school bag at the boy. Ranma caught it effortlessly and raised an eyebrow.

"You are infuriating!"

"What are ya getting' angry at me for!?"

Knowing it was useless to get anything through his thick skull, Kagome snatched her bag from Ranma before walking at a faster pace, intent on leaving him behind. Ranma muttered under his breath, "What's 'his' problem?" Ranma stayed still for a few moments. Just this morning, they were having the greatest pillow fight of all time and now, it was as if someone spit in 'his' breakfast.

Confused, the pig-tailed martial artist began walking to school all alone.

Reaching the building, he came across an unconscious Kuno, a bruise the shape of a female's foot clearly on his face. He shuddered, remembering yesterday. He felt sick. Quickly dismissing the thought, Ranma continued to walk forward, stepping on the upperclassman in the process.

* * *

Kagome grimaced as she stared at the red liquid. She had a feeling it would be today. Good thing she brought extra clothes—another thing she learned during her time traveling. The priestess sighed and stuffed her dirty clothes inside a plastic bag before shoving it into her bag. _'This'll have to do until I get home.' _Kagome packed the rest of her things and washed her hands. She felt guilty about snapping at Ranma. It wasn't the boy's fault his fiancé disliked him…well, maybe it was, but they should still try to start again.

The priestess pursed her lips. She didn't approve of their arrangement either. This was the twentieth century! You rarely see arranged marriages anymore. Kagome scoffed, it was like she was living in the Feudal Era all over again. That thought made her face go dark.

Thinking back, it was still Kikyo who saved them all. Without the older priestess, everything would've gone to waste. Smiling sadly, Kagome sighed once more. Now that she thought about it, everything that happened in the Feudal Era began and ended with Kikyo. She wasn't bitter or resentful, but Kagome felt that she wasn't needed, at all. If she hadn't fallen down the well… if she hadn't shattered the Jewel…if she hadn't met Inuyasha… then maybe, Sango and Kohaku still had a happy family. Maybe, Naraku wouldn't have been as aggressive as he had been when the shards scattered. Maybe, Shippo still had a family…

Kagome felt something wet sliding down on her face. She didn't bother with it. Laughing slightly, she wondered why all these thoughts resurfaced now. Kagome already pushed them in the farthest corners of her mind. Finally deciding to wipe them away, Kagome brushed it off as a side-effect of it being her time of the month.

Composing herself, Kagome headed out of the bathroom, making sure nobody was around. It would be too much trouble if someone saw 'Kagome-kun' coming from the ladies' room.

Making her way back to the classroom, Kagome spotted Ranma. Her eyes widened. The boy was talking to Akane! The priestess felt a tug on the corner of her lips. Usually, they acted as if the other didn't exist both at home and in school. They had moved from arguing to indifference. That irked Kagome more than anyone knew.

Smiling brightly, she headed to her seat. Kagome ignored the fact that the couples' 'talk' slowly turned into a verbal war. There was progress!

_**Meanwhile, in the nurse's office…**_

"You're so pathetic. Do we have to keep doing this every day?"

Nabiki wrung out the excess water in the towel before placing it on Kuno's head. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High was still down for the count. Nabiki had taken pity on the boy and took him to the infirmary. If he wasn't one of her valued customers, she wouldn't care as much. Well, Kuno was rich, and to Nabiki, that was really all that mattered.

Kuno shot up, "Ah! My pig-tailed girl… I will never let you go!" and then lay back down. Nabiki stared at him in wonder, "Hm? 'Pig-tailed Girl'?" Not a second later, he got up again, "No, Tendo Akane! It is you who I love!" before going back down again.

Nabiki crossed her arms as her classmate was stuck in his little world. She watched him do the same thing a couple of times, alternating between her sister and the pig-tailed girl. Finally getting tired of it, she hit his head with the metal basin, effectively bringing him back to this reality.

"Are you awake now?" Her voice devoid of genuine concern. Kuno crossed his arms and looked at her emotionlessly,

"That hurt, Tendo Nabiki."

Ignoring his statement, she continued, "Is going out with girls all you ever think about?"

"Regretfully, I have no intention of dating you."

Nabiki gave him a smile, "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

_**Hours later...**_

The raven-haired priestess trudged home. Night had already fallen by the time Kagome was finally able to purify the demons that chose to attack her today. Sighing deeply, she decided to take a short cut to the Tendo Dojo. The priestess was drained, both physically and spiritually. In fact, she was so tired that she accidentally bumped into someone. Backing up a bit, Kagome rubbed her nose, "I-I'm so sorry… I just… Huh?" Kagome's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Do I…know you?"

The person she had collided with was an older woman. She had uncanny resemblances to friends she had in the Feudal Era. Brown hair, some locks tied on one side of her head… dark brown eyes. Kagome thought she looked like Rin and Kohaku…

While the priestess was busy studying the woman, she responded in kind. Her eyes widened when she recognized the young lady who bumped into her, "Are you perhaps… Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blinked but nodded politely, "Higurashi Kagome. Forgive me for asking but, are you a descendant of Kohaku-kun and Rin-chan?"

The woman smiled brightly, "Yes! Oh what a blessed day! Please," the woman motioned toward a modest looking store right behind them. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you don't have to call me that!"

The young priestess gasped when she stepped into the store. It may have appeared as an ordinary souvenir shop on the outside, but Kagome immediately recognized a great number of them to be the weapons used by the taijiya to slay demons. They were in glass cases, purely for display purposes only. Just as well, Kagome couldn't imagine the disasters if normal people actually bought them. She sensed that some of them have acquired a small amount of youki.

The woman beamed at her kindly, "Five hundred years ago, my family began the tradition of passing on the stories of our ancestors, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama, Rin-sama, and Kohaku-sama, as well as you and a great many others. It was said that Miroku-sama had written numerous accounts of your adventures and that these have been handed down to the next generation—the revived Demon Slayer tribe."

Kagome watched as she went to the back of the counter and knelt behind it, still continuing her story, "My family kept these accounts as our family heirloom. Among them was the promise that should one of us be fortunate enough, we would be able to meet the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, herself!"

The woman popped back into view, carrying a pile of old scrolls and an ivory casing. Still smiling, the woman urged Kagome to come closer as she laid out the materials. Curious, Kagome did as she asked.

The scrolls were old, and worn, but to survive this long meant that it was taken care of greatly. Kagome picked up a random one and gently read the parchment. It was about the time when Sango had just joined their little group. It told of when Inuyasha and Kagome set out to look for herbs for Kirara and met Jinenji and his mother. Feeling the tears start to form, Kagome put the scroll down before she ruined it. Sniffling, she traced the scrolls with her fingertips until she came to the casing. Looking at the woman, Kagome silently asked for permission. The older female nodded, "Of course. It was originally yours, after all." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Mine?" As soon as she set eyes on the thing inside the casing, the priestess nearly dropped it in shock. There, in the casing, was a picture of all of them, even Sesshomaru and Jaken. If you squinted a bit, Myouga was on Totosai's shoulder. It had been right before the Final Battle. Kagome insisted that they all have their picture taken. Now, she was glad that she did.

The picture was well preserved—the colors, the edges, the shape—it was like it was taken only yesterday. Kagome clutched it to her chest and fell to her knees, unable to keep her tears at bay any longer. She felt the woman kneel beside her. Kagome asked, "W-Were they happy?"

The older female smiled sadly, "Aside from these things, there was another thing my ancestors passed on to us in case, one of us met you—a message. _'Kagome-sama, we hope you are well. It is unfortunate that we were not able to say goodbye. However, we believe that it was for the best. After all, you have not left us entirely. May the gods smile upon you, Kagome-sama…and thank you…'_" Kagome sobbed harder. The woman was also tearing up, but she engulfed the young miko in a comforting hug.

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo House. Kagome had not yet returned and they were all worried. The others, despite a few protests, were already asleep. Ranma had promised to wait up for the missing cousin.

"Damnit! What's taking 'him' so long!?"

The pig-tailed martial artist crossed his arms, trying to keep himself still. His legs were crossed but they were moving up and down tirelessly. For some reason, Ranma was so agitated. He hadn't been able to eat much either, which was really strange. Kasumi ended up setting aside two meals—one for him and one for Kagome.

Restless, Ranma stood up and began pacing on the roof, glancing occasionally at the front entrance.

He hadn't gotten so much as a 'good bye' when Kagome left ahead of him when school ended. Ever since that, he had been in a foul mood.

After another hour of waiting, Ranma cursed and broke into a sprint. _'Where the hell is 'he'!?' _The pig-tailed martial artist leapt from roof to roof, scanning the streets.

He had been running for a good ten minutes when he finally spotted Kagome. Relief flooded his body and he was about to go and give 'him' a good scolding when someone stood beside 'him'. 'He' had come out of a shabby store with a middle-aged woman. Ranma narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tear stains on Kagome's face, 'his' reddened eyes, and slightly shaking shoulders. Looking at 'him' closer, Ranma saw that 'he' was carrying something wrapped in white cloth. The young martial artist watched suspiciously as Kagome moved to give the woman a hug, before bowing in good bye.

Puzzled, Ranma stayed on the rooftops, following Kagome as the latter walked slowly toward the Tendo House. He eyed the strange package in 'his' arms. Kagome treated it as if it was made of super fragile glass. Ranma caught the looks 'he' was giving the object. Whatever it was, Ranma knew it was precious. Making a move to approach his friend, he stopped when he heard a snarl.

He felt his heart stop when something…_inhuman_… emerged from the shadows. Resembling a deer in headlights, Ranma watched as it attacked Kagome.

Ranma knew that he had to help 'him'. He knew he should be beside Kagome fending off that…_thing_! But his body wasn't listening. He could only stare in horror as the creature attempted to maul his friend. It had bulging yellow eyes with thin, black, vertical lines for its pupils. It had a tongue that lashed out everywhere. The body was a sickly green color. It even had a tail! It vaguely reminded Ranma of a snake.

Ranma urged himself to move. It bared its sharp fangs at Kagome. The pig-tailed boy closed his eyes, turning his head. He thought that was the end of 'him'. Hearing a breaking noise, Ranma dared to peek just in time to see Kagome shatter the fangs with a powerful kick. Apparently, 'he' didn't seem fazed at all by the creature's abrupt appearance or its hideous guise.

It looked as if Kagome was used to fighting things twice 'his' size. If anything, 'he' was pissed off. That thought started to ease his fears. Feeling himself calm down, Ranma stood tall and jumped down from his spot on the roof. He would help Kagome now, but that 'boy' owed him a ton of explanations!

Ranma caught the surprised expression on Kagome's face and scowled. 'He' was shocked to see him there, but this thing didn't? What is wrong with 'him'? Putting that thought aside for another time, Ranma decided to put all his training to good use. Kagome stumbled a bit, probably still stunned to see him, but 'he' regained 'his' focus just as easily.

The pig-tailed martial artist was amazed at the control 'he' had. Kagome was certainly in 'his' element. With the two of them working together, they made quick work of the creature. Ranma's eyes widened when Kagome landed the final blow. 'His' hand glowed a faint blue with traces of pink when 'he' thrust it through the creature's chest. In less than a minute, it disintegrated. He watched in awe as Kagome placed a small prayer for it. When 'he' finally turned to him, Ranma felt something inside him burst,

"What the hell was _that_!? And where in the seven hells were _you_!?"

Kagome shot him a tired look, "All right! All right! Shut up already! Geez!" Rubbing 'his' temples, 'he' walked past Ranma. The young martial artist only stared at 'him' dumbly, resulting in a smack to the head. Wincing, Ranma looked back at Kagome. 'He' was still holding that thing wrapped in cloth while 'his' other hand was on 'his' hips, "Well? Are you coming or what? You wanted answer, right?"

Ranma scoffed, "Damn right I do!" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "Then let's go! It's still a long way back to the Tendos'. You'll have plenty of time to listen to my story."

The boy sent Kagome a doubtful glare. 'He' countered it with an irritated one. In the end, Ranma got off his behind and fell into step beside Kagome. It took a while for the 'boy' next to him to start talking, but Ranma didn't want to push his luck any further.

Sighing, Kagome began,

"Last year, on my fifteenth birthday…"

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: **I know this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I wanted to post something before I went to school tomorrow. This was the best I could do in ten hours… I know, it's pathetic. But anyway… Another thing, I haven't re-read this chapter and I'm sure that that there are countless errors. Please ignore them for now. I'll try to fix them as soon as I am able.

Ah, just in case, anyone was curious, Kagome won't be revealing her true gender yet. That won't come until a little later. I still have so much planned for these two!

I also chose to introduce a new character! Her name will be revealed next time. The idea for her came from a suggestion, courtesy of **Sleeping Moon** (it was supposed to be a guy, but eh). If you noticed, not much happened in this chapter. I plan to make up for that in the next. Hopefully.

I hope you enjoyed this installment as much as the others. I won't be able to update as fast as before because I'm starting the second semester in college. *sigh* I know, it sucks. But, oh well…

As always—

Read and Review!


End file.
